


I Thought You Liked My Brother

by charloo



Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charloo/pseuds/charloo
Summary: In which Sophie and Biana discover lesbianism
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747483
Kudos: 6





	I Thought You Liked My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, if you though Oh Yes Gigantor was it, then you're wrong. I'm not even close to being done with this shit.

Sophie and Biana discover the perks of lesbianism

(Sophie is in the Healing Center, set during the boring part of Flashback)

As Keefe left the healing center after their lesson she looked over at Fitz who was still asleep. She had had a crush on him the day they met, and over time their relationship had evolved into something more. But not in a romantic way, in a friend kind of way. And she was ok with that, why complicate their relationship with a silly crush. But besides those thoughts he still looked so adorable when he slept. 

As she was staring at Fitz in his dreamy state (literally) a soft set of footsteps walked up behind her. At first Sophie didn't notice but once the stranger put her hand on Sophie's shoulders she knew exactly who it was. She smiled and turned around to grab Bianas arm before she could pull it away. 

Biana giggles softly as Sophie pretends to nibble on her arm like she was a bird and her arm was a worm. Biana pulls out of Sophie's grasp and sits down in the chair next to her bed. They sit in a comfortable silence while Sophie looks at Fitz and Biana looks at Sophie. 

Biana wasn't sure when the feeling had started, but she had been feeling it for a while. Maybe it was the way Sophie tugged on her eyelashes and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. Or maybe it was Biana just going crazy because it was a known fact that being openly gay in the Lost Cities was a minority group that was very untraveled. Maybe it was just her stupid teenage body tricking her into thinking she liked Sophie that way. But in the end it scared Biana more than ever, but she couldn't stop being curious about it. 

As she continues to stare at Sophie's gold hair something starts bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Jealousy. This was no new emotion for Biana, she had felt it many times before from the various crushes she had over the years. But this kind of jealousy was different, this time it was a …. girl. It was just the way she was staring at him, her brother, why wasn't Sophie looking at her. Sure Fitz looked nice and all but he could be a dick sometimes. Biane knew Sophie was falling for him for all the wrong reasons, but she would treat her right. Make Sophie hers… 

Oh God what was she doing.

Sophie had definitely felt her fair share of doubts over the years. The way some girls looked at her, how she looked at other girls. But she had figured once she had gotten to the lost cities those doubts would go away from the obvious lack of a LGBTQ community. But no, in some cases they had only increased. When she had first moved to the lost cities and met Fitz and Keefe, those two boys and her wack love triangle dissipated all non boy thoughts from her brain. But over time her emotions had started to drift away from the boys. And besides, Keefe and Tam would be way cuter than Keefe and her would ever be. 

Now that she is stuck in the healing center it isn't helping her make up her mind any more easier. It didn't matter how long she stared at Fitz's perfect body on the other side of the room, she wasn't feeling the same butterflies from the first day they met. 

She was a bottle and was about to pop.

It started as a light kiss, neither girl was sure which one of them started it, but it sure felt good. So Sophie started to lean into it more, to feel the flame between them grow. As the kiss gained intensity both girls started to heat up. 

It started with Bianas shirt, then Sophie's, then their bra, their pants, until all that was left was two girls in their underwear, kissing.

Biana was the one who started the tongue war with her trying slip inside Sophie's mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance Sophie took notice of the current predicament. She smiled softly and pulled away from Bianas lips only to latch her hand to Bianas lefty and her mouth to her righty. 

Biana now thoroughly aroused reaches into her bag and pulls out a 10 inch dildo and a thick butt plug. She takes the dildo and shoves it up her pussy and puts the plug deep into Sophie's ass. As both girls moan from the sudden presence of the two large objects deeply inserted into themselves they continue to erotically suck each other's breasts. 

After what felt like mere moments of pleasure both girls began to feel a pit in the bottom of their stomachs. It started softly but the more they touched each other the more prominent it became. Their moans became louder as they both grabbed each other's boobs for the last time before a duel climax all over the hospital bed. As both girls start to calm down from the climax Biana looks up a Sophie and says

"I thought you liked my brother?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you keep reading this you weirdo.


End file.
